Seed of corruption
by KawaiiKittyChan
Summary: AU the year is 1493 and the order of Protestant knights mission in Romania to get rid of a Vampire menace goes wrong when they are ambushed by wild beasts. Seras, in order to protect her mistress soon finds herself at the mercy of a dark stranger AxS
1. The road less traveled

* * *

**Yet another AluSeras story from me, I know it's getting old, but I had to do something to make sure there would be a fair balance between AxS and AxI stories. (preferably leaning into the AxS direction *Wink* ) that, and it's by far my preferred coupling. This is probably the longest first chapter I have ever written, and Alucard may only be in the end, but bear with me!**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+ **(Possible sexual references, hey, you know me!)

**Chapter 1: The road less travelled **

The marshlands of Drumul Taberei had never been particularly inviting at night, and tonight was no exception. All over the swamp hung a dense fog making it hard to see more than maybe eight or nine feet. Needless to say not a lot of people would be visiting this godforsaken place unless looking for something specific. In this case these 'Adventurers' had come all the way to answer to a call for help from the local population who were suffering form several attacks of what they thought to be vampires,

_"Permission to be royally pissed off? Sir."_ Came the young and sweet sounding voice of an armour-clad woman seated on the back of a most beautiful black horse as the steed and it's rider turned heel to face their companions, despite the fact the woman's face was covered by her helmet's shining metal Visor and Bevor her large shimmering blue eyes alone revealed she had to be a pretty maiden indeed.

_"Permission granted." _Came the delayed reply of another other woman as she too came to a halt, gesturing for the rest of her party to follow her example. Lifting her own helmet as a sign she was listening to the younger girl. The woman's long platinum blond hair immediately fell down her shoulders reaching till just above her lower back, the first girl soon followed the lady's example revealing her cute looking face which was framed by her short strawberry blond tresses.

_"Really! This is the fifth time now we pass this same damn rock, and I honestly believe we are moving in circles!"_ She growled out sounding so menacing that the horses of the other three knights took a few hasty steps back wanting to avoid an untimely end by her sharp blade.  
The next words were whispered as if she hoped for her words to sound less harsh that way._ "And moreover, who left HIM to read the map anyway? Don't you see we were bound to get lost as soon as that PERVERT started to lead the way?!"_ The platinum-haired lady, obviously the leader of the group looked over to the knight the girl was pointing at, who had by now also removed his helmet, revealing a handsome face only marred by a small black eye-patch covering his left eye.

_"Really __Mon Chéri, I 'ave no idea how zis is possible! According to ze map we should 'ave arrived in __Bucharest__ 'alf an hour ago!"_ The lady nodded and motioned for the man to hand her the map, although he complied he had to resist wincing at the cold way his mistress had addressed him. Her eyes scanning the map, barely even acknowledging his presence. '_And she doesn't even care about the mignonette's foul mouth? Sexism I tell you!_' the Frenchman thought to himself as he berated the unfairness of the situation.

_"I see.. There's no helping it, captain Bernadette is right, we will set up camp here and wait for the morning before we move on. Captain, go inform your men."_ Sighing in relief that her anger was short-lived the captain saluted in response and moved towards where the rest of the troops were awaiting their orders.

_"Walter, are you sure these mercenaries can be trusted? They work for money after all."_ The last of the four knights opened his visor as he answered the lady._ "Don't worry Sir Integra, they are no ordinary mercenaries, they're professionals." _He smiled assuringly before adding _"The wild geese will never betray us as long as we sign the contract and the money is paid"_ This seemed to reassure the lady knight who returned the smile before descending her horse and handing the reins over to the younger girl that, now everyone had gotten off their horses was clearly the smallest of her group.

_"I'll leave Margate in your care Seras, last time I entrusted her to Walter still lies fresh in my memory, I shall not have my horse on a sugar rush again." _Both Seras and and Walter chuckled slightly on the lady's remark. Walter escorting her to the camp site as Seras took the three horses to the small creek they had come across, five times that evening. The thick mist and the foliage did obscure her range of sight but finding the water was not too hard. Getting the horses to drink was an even more easy task as all three of them were dehydrated from the long walk.

Seras sighed as she kneeled down on the shore, enjoying the calm and the way the wind cooled her skin. Just as she cupped her hands in the water to wash off the sweat that had collected on her face during the tiresome day she noticed the vague smell off copper in the air. 'no.. It's not copper' she thought to herself as she scanned the water surface, barely holding back a gag reflex as she spotted a mangled and torn corpse in the water.

_"No.. Not copper for sure.. It's blood!" _she raised her eyes higher as she heard a loud howling just across the creek. It was hard to see in the thick fog, the fact that it was near midnight did nothing to improve her eyesight. She could barely make out the silhouette of what appeared to be a large canine. 'A wolf?' she thought lifting an eyebrow and inadvertently clutching the reins of the three horses more tightly. The sound of a twig snapping made her twist around and she was shocked to look into a pair of brightly glowing yellow eyes.

_"Impossible.. Wolves don't have glowing eyes. Margate, Altivo, Romulus, Run! You got to warn sir Integra!" _She shewed the horses away knowing that when they returned  
without her Integra would know that something was wrong. As the wolf made to follow the three horses Seras quickly jumped in it's way barring it's path, she had to take care of this critter before it was able to call upon companions.

_"I never knew dire wolves still existed; here of all places." _Seras muttered as she pulled her blade, barely dodging the wolf as it tried to pounce her. Twisting around fast she managed to land a hit on the beast's left flank, this however only served to anger the beast. As it swiped out Seras momentarily lost her balance, not expecting the strength with which the wolf struck her. Her eyes trained themselves on the creature's throat, knowing she only had one chance, if she angered the creature any more it would definitely call out for allies. Just as the wolf tried to pounce her again she swung her blade straight at it's neck, completely severing the head from it's torso.

_"Phew"_ she sighed, _"Well at least I managed to kill it before it found our encampment."_ She hated to think what would have happened if she had fled and thereby revealed where they were staying. Surely all of the mercenaries were good men, but dire wolves were known for being relentless, and above all, for hunting in packs. Looking around a last time to ensure she was alone she put her sword back into it's sheathe and made haste to camp where the others were waiting for her. She did not notice the many glowing eyes staring at her from the other side of the creek.

_"Lieutenant Victoria, pray tell me what is the meaning of this."_ came lady Integra's annoyed voice as she stared the young knight down. _"Why is it our horses returned alone, running as if the devil himself was on their heels?" _Seras wiped her face with a sweaty hand before sitting down and telling her story.

_"If it was not for the fact I have known you not to lie to me your story would have been laughable, knowing you are not the one to tell tall tales I have to say that what you did was courageous but also stupid."_ She said in a stern tone, causing Seras to lower her head in shame before continuing in a more gentle voice _"You're like family to us, it would do no good to get yourself killed all alone."_ Seras looked up and quickly retorted. _"But sir! If I had not killed that beast it would have followed me to camp!" _Just as Integra was about to reply to Seras' statement Pip came speeding their way on the back of his own horse.

_"Sir, we're being attacked! We're trying to 'old them off but there's juzt too many of zem."_ Integra immediately turned to her captain _"too many of what? What is attacking us?"_ The captain seemed to take a while to find the right words and Integra's patience was wearing thin._ "Answer me!" _She shouted causing him to say the first thing coming to mind _"Demon wolves Sir! Thousands!" _Both Seras and Integra's eyes widened to this news.

_"Seras, I thought you said you weren't followed."_ Seras shook her head in fright as she thought about what Integra asked her._ "No, I was alone I would have noticed if something were following.. ..Oh no."_ She inwardly cursed herself as she pulled her sword out of it's sheathe_. __"It was a trap, they must have followed the scent of that other wolf's blood.... What kind of monster allows one of it's own kind to die just to find their dinner?"_ Integra narrowed her eyes in thought, whatever these creatures were, they were not normal wolves, they had proved themselves highly intelligent and cruel.

_"Captain! We are suffering way too many casualties! We have to retreat!" _One of the mercenaries yelled as he along with twelve others ran their way. Integra pondered the situation and nodded although with deep lamentation, It was not like a member of the proud Hellsing family line to surrender._ "Okay then... Since there is no other way, Captain, call the rest of your men.. We will try to leave their hunting grounds."_ Seeing the soldier wanted to speak she paused to let him continue. _"But sir.. We're all that is left."_ He spoke gesturing to the mere dozen of men in line behind him, all visibly fearing for their lives.

_"Damn it all! I thought you were professionals!" _Integra shouted, Just that moment the first of the wolves found the group and pounced on top of one of the mercenaries, The others watched in horror as the wolf grabbed one of the man's arms and tore it off with a single move. Integra pulled her blade and wanted to try and save the man but realized it would only get her killed as ten more came jumped in to join the feast. Casting a last glance at the man who was by now probably dead she muttered a _'God forgive me.' _before turning to the survivors who were waiting for their orders.

_"Everyone, Run!" _She yelled as she seated herself on the back of her horse and took the lead, Trying to stay near the ones that were on foot. They barely ran four-hundred yards before more of the frenzied beasts came after them, and worse, they were gaining fast. Seras quickly threw a glance over her shoulder and saw the wolves would be upon the soldier in the back in a matter of seconds. That however wasn't the only thing she saw, leading the pack was now a much larger creature, three tails following the creature as it ran and large white teeth glistered in the moonlight. Figuring this large beast had to be the pack leader she did the last thing she expected herself to do.

Fear made way for courage as she jumped off her horse and drew her blade, her own longsword flashing briefly causing everyone, including the wolves to momentarily pause their steps. _"Seras! What do you think you're doing?" _Integra yelled in frustration. But Seras, still affected by the boost of adrenaline she received glared at her mistress and raised her voice in return. _"I caused this situation so I ill solve it, now RUN!" _She shouted, Everyone looked at her, their mouths agape and Pip was the first to react, stepping off his horse and pulling his own sword. _"Zere's no way in 'el I would let you face zese monsters alone __mignonette."_ He stated, but but was quickly stopped as Seras' dagger burrowed itself in the ground less than an inch from his feet.

"_Run I said! Or I will kill you myself!" _the entire party was stunned, was this really the timid girl they so sweetly referred to as the 'kitten'? Sure she had courage but she would never threaten or shout at her friends, the wolves just stood still, the alpha male almost seemed to be grinning as he watched the spectacle unfold before him. Integra, having only seen Seras behave herself this day once, on the day her parents were murdered knew better than to try and stop her.

_"Pip, do as she said!"_ She ordered causing the mercenary captain to look at her as if she was crazy._ "But, she will die!"_ he countered receiving a glare from the iron lady. _"So will we all if we don't hurry, she knows what she is doing, Now listen to my orders and get back on your horse!"_ She looked at Seras who briefly smiled at her in thanks as the mercenary obeyed. _"Seras, don't you dare dying."_ She said just above a whisper before she and the rest of the group continued their escape, Leaving Seras alone with an unknown number of enemies, yet she knew she had a chance.

_"All right, this is it, all I have to do is cut down their leader, and the rest will flee."_ She mumbled to herself as she looked the large wolf in his eyes. The creature howled and began to charge, Seras dodged it's first attack and in the same movement pulled out another dagger burrowing it in the creature's shoulder blade. It let out a loud hiss as it landed and whipped his large furry tail along the floor, making dust and dirt fly up in her eyes.

_"Ugh! That's not fair!"_ She cried out as she managed to, although she was barely able to see elbow the beast in the back of it's head as it made another jump trying to incapacitate her. He partly succeeded though as his the speed and strength with which he lunged at her caused her to be thrown backwards with her head against a rock. Her vision was rather blurry as she managed to get back up, and her head was spinning, rubbing over the painful area she felt something wet. _"I'm bleeding."_ she realised. Her true shock only hit her when she managed to stand up and focus again.

_"Damn! I lost him!"_ Seras cried out in panic. She also saw that the other wolves had decided watching this one-on-one fight was getting dull and were moving closer. She gasped as she felt sharp talons slam themselves through the back of her cuirass digging themselves deeply into her flesh. As she turned around she once again almost blanked out and realised how much blood she was losing, and that even if it was not for all these wolves she would not have long to live. _"This is what happens when you want to take the road less travelled"_ she remarked with frustration and sarcasm.

_"Mamma.. Pappa.. It seems I am coming to you a little earlier than I had expected." _She said to herself, trying not to cry, but the tears came anyway. Her vision was fading fast, and when she heard a loud animalistic whine she had barely enough strength to turn to the source of the sound. Before her stood a tall man in black armor, long black hair waving in the wind she found herself unable to feel, probably due to the blood loss. Deep brown eyes briefly connected with hers, sending a shiver down her spine. Only then her eyes fell on his spear, on it three of the wolves were impaled and she figured this dark stranger had prevented her killing blow, not that it would matter, she was beyond help.

_"Who.. are you?"_ She asked with what energy she had left, her mouth involuntarily curling into a slight smile. The man smiled.. No rather smirked back.

_"Alucard." _Was all he said in response before picking her up bridal style, Looking at the wolves who were now cowardly retreating as if daring them to attack her again.

_"Thank you, Alucard." _She spoke before finally losing consciousness, although she could have sworn she heard him chuckle and reply._ "No, thank you, Seras Victoria" _After that... darkness._  
_

* * *

Taadaa! And another story from me has started.. Wait Alucard has brown eyes? Does that mean he's human? How about Seras? Is she dead? Noooo!.. Only one way to find out, Just press the "Order next chapter button!" :D  
that's this little green-edged button.

**Over here!  
lllll**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV  
VVV  
V**


	2. The awakening

* * *

**Chaper 2, I hope the wait has not been too long and I hope I have answered all the questions you gave me through your reviews!  
**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+ **(Possible sexual references, hey, you know me!)

**Chapter 2: The awakening**

Seras lifted her arm to stare at the red liquid that was dripping down along the weary limb. Never had she imagined to die in such a way, lying in a pool of her own blood gazing at the back of a stranger who came out of nowhere in a heroic yet futile attempt to save her. A long spear in one hand as he looked at the retreating forms of the wolves that had crippled her. She wanted to reach out to the man, hoping he would keep her alive, but the rational side of her mind knew she was too far gone. The man was shaking, and she realized he was chuckling.

_"Alucard. Are you okay sir?" _Only when she heard how creaky her voice was she knew how dry her throat had become. The chuckling continued and slowly it began to sound like something between a growl and a purr. _"Don't you worry young one, I feel just great." _She gasped as she heard the malice in the now beast-like voice. _"You should worry about yourself Paladin!"_ He spoke with glee as he stepped around to face her, bright red orbs boring into her eyes. 'A vampire!' she thought to herself.

_"Now girl, that sweet virgin blood of yours will be quite a delicacy, scream all you want, girl! It will make this so much more enjoyable for me."_ He told her as he draped himself over her, both hands on her neck holding her in a strangle hold. Gathering all her might she tried to lift her sword, to no avail, all her strength had left her body. As so, she did all she could do in her position, she yelled for help, as useless as it was in that desolate place.

_"Girl! Wake up."_ Seras eyes snapped open to stare into those of the man before her, his hands still on her shoulders. Once again she tried to scream only to have his large gloved hand cover her mouth. _"Why so loud, girl? Your voice sounds fine regardless." _Only then she noticed she was lying on a large king sized bed, not in a puddle of her own blood, and that the man's eyes were brown, not the red they were moments ago. The only thing that was red were the smooth satin covers of the bed she was occupying ans the several banners decorating the walls of the room it stood in.

Looking around more she took notice of how large and majestic the room was. Multiple oaken closets were placed against the Copper-rose colored walls, A large desk complete with a large mahogany chair and a quill in an golden ink jar stood against the far left wall, the wall to her right had a large wall mirror hanging next to a tall dresser. As soon as her eyes took in the sight of herself and her Savior in the mirror she sighed in relief,_ 'He has a reflection... Not a vampire then'_ She told herself finally calming down and remembering how she had screamed in his face when she woke up.

_"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I think I had a nightmare, and when I woke up I must have mistook you for the monster in my dream, I am sorry, I did not mean to be so rude._" The man merely looked at her _"How is your wound?"_ He asked, ignoring her apologies. At first she felt offended for being ignored, but soon she indeed wondered why it was she did not feel any pain. As she got up to examine her wound she gasped. With the exception of a bandage around her middle she was completely naked.

_"Oh no.. Please.. Tell me you didn't.."_ The man smirked confirming her fears _"See you naked? Why yes I did, and I did so enjoy what I saw." _Seras glared the man, Her wound, and shock from waking in a strange room completely forgotten, how dare this pervert look at her body like that? As a knight of the protestant order she had sworn chastity, and no man was ever to see her body unclothed.

_"You haven't answered my question tho. How is your wound?"_ He inquired, dodging the subject, not that she did mind, she wanted to forget what had occurred here and get out as soon as she could._ "I don't know, I don't feel it any more." _She answered as she got up, covering her body with the bed's red sheets as she walked towards the large wall mirror. What she saw as she tore off the strangely clean bandage made her eyes grow wide as dinner plates.

_"Its... gone. Not even a scratch..How is that possible?"_ She looked back at the man and upon seeing his perverted grin she figured that while examining her wound she had revealed more of her skin to him than she had intended. Swearing inwardly she turned her attention to him and said her goodbye._"Thank you for your help and your kindness sir, but seeing as I am able to walk I should be going now, I don't want to abuse your hospitality and I have to find the rest of my party."_ Looking around in annoyance she saw the clothes and armor she had worn the day before and was surprised to find them all cleaned and dried. She turned her head to her host, silently waiting for him to leave her alone so she could get dressed. He however did not look like he was planning to give in to her silent request, letting out an angry huff she instead chose to leave and find a more private place for herself to do so.

_"What of your horse?" _He asked, making her stop and return her gaze to the man in wonder _"Romulus? Is he here?"_ The man turned away and tried to sound upset, a very satisfied expression on his face. _"Yes, it came in just a moment after you, I'm afraid it is in no condition to travel."_ He had to resist chuckling and forced himself to look saddened as he turned back to the young woman.

_"I know that horse means a lot to you girl. Why don't you stay in my castle until it is healed? You know, your group may eventually come looking for you here."_ Seras did not know what to do with this new information, sure this man was kind and reliable, he saved her after all.. but he was a worse pervert than the captain, and that was saying a lot! Besides something was odd about him, maybe she could politely turn him down.

_"Turning down an invitation is a grave insult here in Wallachia." _Alucard reminded her, it was almost as if he had somehow read her mind, but knowing her upbringing did not allow insulting anyone in any way she had no other choice than to accept his invite. He was right, it gave Romulus the chance to recover and at one point Lady Integra would definitely come look for her here. She sighed deep and hoped this decision would not turn out bad.

_"Thank you lord Alucard, I can't refuse an offer like yours."_ She made a graceful bow before adding. _"And where are my manners? I haven't even properly introduced myself, My name is Seras Victoria, Second in command of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's order of protestant knights, I'm honored to meet you, Lord Alucard. If there's any way I can repay you for your kindness, please tell me._" Alucard made a small bow in return before turning around to walk away, leaving the young girl behind, feeling as if she had just made a pact with the devil.

Slowly the young knight made her way down the long dark corridors, their dark stone walls strongly contrasted with the brightly colored room she had occupied moments earlier, the only source of ligt seemed to be coming from the burning torches which seemed to have been placed randomly on the walls. Her armor rattled with her steps as she moved. She hoped to encounter people that could tell her how to get to the stables so she could see how Romulus was doing, however every time someone noticed her they would back away and round a corner. Only to be completely without a trace once she got there herself._ "Why is everyone in this place trying to avoid me?!" _She all but yelled out in frustration. Tensing as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She would have reached for her sword did the touch not go accompanied with a soft feminine voice muttering a soft _"Ouch that hurt indeed."_ before the owner withdrew her hand.

_"I think I can answer that question, for as far as I'm allowed to" _The voice spoke, referring to Seras' frustrated cry. Seras turned to see a (In comparison to her) tall, tanned girl with long blond hair, smiling at her while apparently wiggling her hand as if she suffered pain. Upon noticing Seras was staring at her she smiled wryly and muttered something that sounded like _"Sorry.. Static shock."_ Seras had to giggle at this before asking for the girl to continue. The girl seemed to think for a moment at how to elaborate what she wanted to say without giving her lord's secrets away. _"Well, the first thing is, it has been quite a while since there have been guests here, most of us want to know what sort of meat we got on the table first, so to speak." _Seras shivered at the thought of someone comparing her to food.

_"Don't worry! The other reason is because he told us that no one is to approach you without his permission. In other words, me or one of the maids!" _She exclaimed cheerfully before motioning for Seras to follow. "_You were looking for the stables weren't you, Lady Seras? Come on! I'll show the way!"_ Seras, having forgotten all her earlier discomfort knowing this girl would lead her to her horse quickly ran after the cheerful blonde. Dashing through the seemingly endless corridors, past red banners with golden dragons pictured on them and large armors holding various sorts of weaponry ranging from short swords to exotic weapons the likes of which she had never seen before she finally came to a halt in front of a large thick door. Seras watched as the girl grabbed a heavy brass door knuckle and slammed it against the gate's massive surface.

No sooner had the knock sounded or the doors opened, seemingly of their own accord, deciding she had seen weirder things, and that she wanted to see her horse she followed her companion into the castle garden, once she was outside Seras could hear Romulus' familiar whinny. The mere sound of it instantly lifting Seras' spirits, locating the source of the sound she found it in a small wooden hut, with a smile she kneeled down near her horse to inspect it's wounds and she was glad to see they were not too serious. 

_"Kim."_ The tanned blond suddenly spoke. Drawing Seras' attention _"My name is Kim." Seras smiled and got up, patting Romulus' head as she did so. Pleasure to meet you Kim, I'm Seras, Seras Victoria!"_ Seras reached her hand out to Kim who hesitantly took hold of it, upon discovering that this time the static jolt did not occur she visibly relaxed and shook Seras' hand, afterward the two girls chatted some about random subjects like the weather, laughing about each-others jokes and enjoying each-others company. Not knowing they were being watched from one of the castle's basement windows..

"_Believe me, Young paladin you will get more than enough chance to repay me." _Alucard chuckled to himself. His eyes momentarily glowing a bright vermilion. _"Tonight will be a marvelous night."_

**

* * *

  
The plot unfolds, I'm sorry for the people who hoped for Alucard to be human. Now, what is Alucard planning to do to Seras? And who is "Kim"? (Kim was the female reporter that got killed by Alucard in the animé series for her involvement in the spreading of news about FREAKs and vampires.)**

**Due to it's success we are now having a "New chapter" Special, All new chapters now cost 30% less! Don't forget to order yours now! **

**

* * *

  
**


	3. A taste of the forbidden

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews, for giving me reasons to write, and the optimism to continue to do so. Thanks to ****Elalona ****and shyro13 for pointing out a bad mistake I made in my last chapter, I went back and fixed it.**

**And on to chapter which some of Alucard's purpose will be revealed.**

**A fair warning in advance that this chapter is a little bit more, naughty than my former ones.**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+ **(Sexual references and non-explict sexuality)

**Chapter 3: A taste of the forbidden**

"_Come on lady Victoria, I'll show you your room, I'm sure you'll like it!" _Seras followed the tanned blonde as she led her through the long maze of hallways towards the room Alucard, the lord of the castle had reserved for her. 'She's fast' Seras noted to herself as she even with her athletic speed was having trouble to keep up with her. Hell, Seras could keep up with her horse most of the time, this girl was something different. Sighing in exasperation Seras ran faster to gain as much ground to the girl as she could, zooming past the lit torches and almost crashing into a tall iron suit of armour that stood guard around a corner.

_"Here we are!"_ Kim smiled triumphantly at having won the "race" to the young knight's room, and for a moment Seras thought she saw a trace of yellow in her eyes but as she blinked her own it was no longer there, blinking a few more times and unable to see proof of what she thought to have seen she put it down on her imagination. As Kim opened the door for Seras to cast a look into the room she would be sleeping in her mouth fell open in amazement, the room she woke up in was nothing in comparison to this one. The chamber was definitely well furnished and everything from the sofa to the bed to the large bath tub was decorated with small golden trims. The white walls were spotless as if they were being cleaned all the time. Only a queen would be able to afford such a room.

_"And? Like what you see?"_ Kim inquired as she peered into the room to look at the amazed face of the small girl that merely nodded as she walked through the wide space, her brightly shining eyes gliding over the luxury items like a child's would in a candy shop. Taking off her jewellery which consisted of a few silver rings and a set of silver crosses, putting them in the small mahogany jewel-box on the desk that stood right next to the door, allowing whoever would be using it to keep an eye on the door at all times. _"I actually prefer silver over gold but.. wow.. I never saw anything this beautiful in my life." _Seras looked towards Kim, whose face had scrunched up when she mentioned her preference.

_"I'm sorry! I did not mean for that to sound insulting! Really I don't think anything could look better if it were decorated with silver instead of gold, it's.. perfect, almost like a dream."_ She smiled at Kim who smiled back, trying to hide the little unease she had for no apparent reason. _"It's Alright, lady Seras." _Kim finally spoke as her discomfort had passed,_ "It wasn't that.. I merely remembered I'm on cleaning duty today. Sleep well!" _And with that she slowly backed out of the room and gently closed the door.

The entire trip to her own room went pretty uneventful, every once in a while a servant would look behind her to make sure the young knight was not somewhere around. Kim could distinctly remember the girl's comforting smile and it warmed her up, even though a part of her would always feel uncomfortable in the presence of someone so close to the light she quickly grew to like her. Her presence quickly went from timid to comforting, probably when Seras figured Kim was not her enemy. She had acted almost like, pack.. No Maybe even a friend.

"_I see the two of you are getting along quite well." _A voice from behind Kim stated as she walked down the barely lit hallway to her room. She turned around to face the source of the voice and made a deep bow. _"My lord, are you sure you want to go through with this? She is too pure and innocent. I can hardly stand to touch her without her inner light burning my skin. From your description the lady you wanted us to bring you was pure and noble but definitely not innocent!" _Alucard smirked at his servant's point, indeed he had at first not planned for her to be the one.

_"This girl is better don't you think? It will be a true challenge trying to break her, to subdue the light inside her into giving in to my will."_ Alucard chuckled at the thought. _"Yes it will be glorious.... Wouldn't you agree, Pup?" _The frustration this nickname brought out caused Kim's nails to lengthen into claws and her blue eyes to take on a yellow glow, she however controlled her anger knowing who she was talking to. _"With all due respect my lord I would ask you to wait before you execute your plans, As it looks right now I am not sure she can cope with it. Besides," _She added through gritted teeth_ " you promised me that you would not call me a puppy any more." _Alucard merely chuckled at the girl's frustration.

_"As long as you remain this timid I will keep calling you 'pup', it fits your personality... If I did not know better I would think you were trying to protect the paladin."_ Alucard gave the girl a knowing grin. To which she averted her gaze to the wall. _"Do whatever you wish count, I always stood by the sidelines and I won't change that now, just, try not to hurt her too much, the light within her is strong but I could just feel the torment her heart is already suffering. You will end up killing the girl before you can claim her!" _If anything, Alucard's smirk only widened at the thought his spy was so fast to grow to like this girl, A Paladin on top of that!

_"Your faith in my abilities is flattering, puppy. I will take your words into consideration, Now go and see if you can find the other woman, I might need her for my plan." _Alucard ordered Kim before walking past her into the direction his special guest's room as if she did not even exist. The girl growing more agitated with her lord every second. _"Ass-hole."_ She muttered lowly so he would not hear, _"I hope she purifies you!" _She yelled after Alucard who rewarded her with a loud insane cackling that made her hairs stand up.

Meanwhile, the girl in question was already asleep, the sleep was dreamless, which was fine by her, ever since her parents got murdered she would only be plagued by nightmares every single time she closed her eyes. All too soon she woke up, the moon still high in the sky, she noticed two things however, one that she was unable to move and two that she was still asleep.. Right there! She could see her own sleeping form on the bed as she looked down on it from above.

_'What is going on?'_ She thought to herself. Just then the castle lord walked into her room, From where she had not seen _'what is he doing here.. The door was locked!'_ she thought as he neared her sleeping form. His voice came in whispers as he sat down on the edge of the bed but she found herself understanding every word. _"Beautiful."_ he whispered caressing her sleeping face causing her body to lean in to his touch. Seras watched from her vantage wondering what he was doing in her room and why he came there in the first place, touching her as if that was the most normal thing in the world. She could feel his hand to her cheek even though she was apparently not even in her body, and it felt strangely soothing.

Soon Alucard seemed to grow bored of just touching her face and to Seras' dismay he pulled the blankets off her bed revealing her naked body to his hungry eyes. She quietly damned herself for sleeping in the nude no matter how tired she was, she would have sworn she put on a blue nightie before going to bed! His hand trailed down her shoulder and again she could feel the light touch of his skin over hers. 'Oh no, don't you dare going there!' she began but she was cut off when Alucard pressed one hand on her exposed breast and kneaded it none too gently. The feeling made her want to gasp, and she found her body to do just that, although to her frustration it sounded more like a pleasured moan than a gasp of shock.

_"Perfect, absolutely perfect."_ He whispered before turning into the direction from which she was watching the scene. _"You really kept your body in great shape for me."_ Hate surged through her when he trailed his hand even further down to her most sacred spot, another shock of pleasure going through her as he touched her where no one, including herself had ever gone with any other intention than to cleanse it, and her fury towards him only increased when her body once again let out a pleased moan._ "And you're a virgin."_ He smirked in her direction again. _"I'm pleased to know I will be your first._" God no, he could not be thinking about that! He pulled his fingers back and licked them, taunting her,

_"Is it painful to just watch me knowing you can't do anything? Young paladin?" _He lowered himself to her and she felt something warm brushing her lips before she felt something slide into her mouth, slithering through it like a snake, she was unable to see what he was doing but when she tasted something salty realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _'No! the bastard stole my first kiss!' _She wanted to collapse and cry but then she felt something wet on her throat and she again looked at what he was doing to her body. Bright red eyes staring into hers as his face sported the scariest of smirks she had ever seen as he licked her neck. _'Bastard vampire, I shall destroy you for this, I swear'_ she promised herself. Alucard only chuckled, obviously catching her thoughts.

Next she felt something puncture the skin of her throat and the thick red lines she could see running down her neck confirmed her worst fear, he was drinking off her! _"Please! Don't! Get off me you bastard, I don't want to be one of your kind!"_ She screamed, her eyes snapping open as she bolted up. One hand quickly grasping her neck feeling the sting. No wounds? She looked down, no blood either, and she was wearing her nightie. She did not feel different, and certainly not like a vampire, she sighed feeling relief flood over her.

_"Just another nightmare, The castle lord is a good man, a pervert, but a caring man never the less." _Seras assured herself, her breathing slowly returning to normal allowing her to search for hints to her nightmare being anything else than just that, a scary dream._ "Ugh that treacherous body of mine!"_ she called out when she noticed something that embarrassed her even though there was no one to see it, the fact that it was there was enough. Despite the fact it was all in her head Alucard had managed to give her one first thing, her first wet dream. Blushing like mad and cursing her body for getting aroused by such vile thoughts Seras allowed sleep to claim her again.

In a different, much darker room of the castle, Alucard sat on a large throne, hands folded together as he relived the last moments with the young paladin. His face bearing a pleased expression as he picked up his wine glass off the mahogany table and brought it to his mouth, still deep in thought. As soon as the red liquid in his glass touched his lips his handsome face took on a scowl which was immediately noticed _"Judging from the look on your face I assume the wine you like so much just doesn't taste the same any more now does it?_" A voice came from a large wolf with glowing yellow eyes which was slowly advancing on the castle lord.

_"So it appears Kim.... the girl's taste was... addictive."_ He spoke before taking a sip of his blood wine, finding it severely lacking in flavour now he had tasted the paladin's rich blood. The wolf smiled as it's body began to twist into a grotesque mass of fur and skin before settling in the form of the castle lord's spy. _"I could have told you that from her smell alone, I can see why you don't want your servants near her, many would be unable to resist her scent, like that time two days ago." _Alucard hardly paid attention to Kim's words, his mind still with the moment of the feeding, it almost caused Alucard to shudder. He had been on the brink of mounting Seras and ruining his chance to have her as his for eternity.

_"Her blood was the sweetest I ever got the pleasure of tasting, and the way her divine energies burned me as I drank."_ He cast a lecherous gin at his spy._ "It made me hard for her." _Alucard had to push back a purring sound as he described the delicacy that was Seras' life liquid. _"So, I guess I should go and announce a meeting? Time to introduce everyone to our new 'countess'?" _Kim spoke with a happy smile as she tested the way the word countess would roll off her lips. She had expected her new mistress to be even more cold and uncaring than the count himself. Having someone as gentle and caring as Seras in charge would probably help raising the morale of everyone.

_"No, not yet." _The count spoke in a serious tone making Kim look up in surprise, was there a chance she.. _"The light within the little paladin was stronger than I initially expected."_ A grin formed on his face as he spoke. _"She is interesting, definitely interesting. Not only did she refuse my gift she actually fought against it, and won. Seems I have to play with her a little more, sooner or later her light will surrender to me." _He ended his sentence with a loud cackling laugh.

Kim could not help but feeling a sense of dread. Not for herself but for the little paladin who she had so easily befriended.

* * *

**It took a little longer to post this chapter as I had to multiple times go back to former chapters and edit them. I also had to ask my friends for advice after having a lot of errors pointed out in a review by "The Violet Muffin". Don't say I never listen to my reviewers!**

**Well then, this chapter is up, I hope I did not offend people with this one.. Please tell me if I did.. Or did not.**

**On the points mentioned in some reviews I was wondering about them and took notice of each of those and after some discussing with a great person I like to consider a friend, Namely "Metropolis kid", we sort of agreed I would change the points that really mattered, One of which like the "Abundance of wealth" he commented **"I wouldn't worry about too much gold. Heck Vlad had a solid gold cup put by a public fountain for his commoners to use. (Granted he did it more to show off how much law and order he'd brought to the kingdom- since no one would dare to steal the cup, but still...) " **I tend to adhere to his advice, so if there's anything I did not address yet it is likely that it is final, unless it has not been commented on before.**

* * *


	4. Fenrir

* * *

**Chaper 4, Prepare for an oncoming plot twist. This chapter might be a little filler but is needed non the less.  
**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+ **(Possible sexual references, hey, you know me!)

**Chapter 4: Fenrir**

A bright blue glow illuminated the young knight's face making her frown and turn in her sleep, her hand moving to her night stand looking for the knob of her little gas lantern. When she found herself unable to locate the little switch she let one sleepy eye crack open.

"_Where am I?"_

She murmured as she slowly came to conciousness, Only when she opened both her eyes and looked out the large windows revealing a bright moon in the otherwise dark sky the memories of the last night returned to her.

"_Sie haf finally voke up, guten Abend mein fräulein"*_

A high pitched voice with a thick German accent greeted her. The owner of the voice was a tall, slim, extremely pale woman with long raven hair and many freckles covering her face, judging from her clothing Seras could see this girl was either a strange sort of maid, or had a very odd taste when it came to garments.

"_Good evening.. Could you please tell me how long I have been sleeping?"_

She wondered as she studied the tall woman before her. Dressed in something that would have been an ordinary maid's uniform had the white not been replaced by red, and had the long red cleaning short not sported the same image of a dragon she had seen on the banners around the castle.

"_Sie slept through the entire day, mein fräulein" _

The maid answered with a gentle smile making Seras's eyes widen in shock, Had she really slept that long?

"_My God.. I have to apologize to lord Alucard, how ungrateful I must appear not even showing up all day."_

The maid's smile did not leave her face, making Seras wonder if she was even able to express any other emotions.

"_Not to worry, mein fräulein, Lord Alucard is only awake during the night, I assume he just voke up a few minutes ago." _

For some reason while this information did calm her fear of being disrespectful towards her host, also brought back some of her nervousness from the first night. Seras made certain not to show it though.

"_Please, Just call me Seras, I don't feel comfortable being called by any honorific."_

Seras addressed the maid with a kind smile of her own.

"_As Sie wish, Lady Seras."_

Honestly, Seras did not think, 'Lady Seras' was much better than 'mein fräulein' but she knew people would not understand she wanted everyone to see her as an equal, nothing more or less so she gave and settled for trying to learn the maid's name.

"_My name is Rip Van Wrinkle If zat vas vat du vanted to ask, Lady Seras." _

To say Seras was surprised would have been an understatement, It was clear the women had not tried to be rude, but apparently she had read her extremely well.

"_Ehhm.. S.. Seras Victoria, Nice to meet you."_

She stammered, Seras was starting to get seriously annoyed at how everyone in this castle seemed to be able to look into her mind. How did they do it anyway? The woman once again smiled warmly.

"_An honour to serve, mein fräulein"_

Rip finished with a bow before continuing in a more hurried tone.

"_I vas to informe sie zat Lord Alucard vanted zu talk to du over dinner."_

Seras, hating the thought of letting anyone wait for her quickly thanked the maid and ran towards one of the dressers, it just wouldn't do to attend any sort of dinner dressed in full plate armour!

As she threw the dresser open she could hear Rip humming a tune behind her back, her eyes were instantly drawn to the only article of clothing in the closet, it was red and looked smooth. But the most notable thing was it was small, small like if it were made for a child.

"_Vhy not try it on Lady Seras? I'm sure it vould please Lord Alucard."_

Seras looked at the maid wondering how long she had been observing her, surely she did not expect that small bundle to fit her. Sure Seras was petite herself, but this was just.. Tiny.

With a sigh Seras picked the bundle out of the dresser and held it up in front of her, she could see it was a sort of night dress, and she immediately realized why it was such a small bundle.

"_Oh, come on Rip you can't be serious! Not even a prostitute would wear something this revealing!"_

She could hear Rip giggling at how innocent her voice sounded as she exclaimed. As Seras turned to face the maid she was still smiling, her hands making a motion as if pulling something down her body.

"_Al right, I'll put it on, but if it makes me look like a whore I'll take it off just as fast!" _

The fabric was cool against her, the thin layer hugging her body closely like it were a second skin. Seras was amazed at how something that small still managed to reach halfway to her knees. Okay so the dress did not make her look like a whore, if anything it made her look classy. Still she felt so bare.

"_Sie look vonderfull Lady Seras, I am sure Lord Alucard vill be pleased to see you in that dress."_

Seras sighed inwardly, of course he would, he was a pervert, however it was her only option, she was pressed enough for time as it was, perverted or not, she would not let him wait. With a quick nod and a 'thanks' she left the maid alone to do her chores

True Seras was not quite familiar with the castle, but on her way to the gardens she had passed the dining room and she was fairly certain she would be able to find it again. She smiled as she closed the door and heard Rip burst into song. She had talent...

Seras was wrong when she had thought she would be able to find her way alone, after the fourth passageway Seras had come to the painful conclusion that she was indeed. Lost.

The corridors too seemed to be growing more dimly lit with every minute she kept walking, Soon she decided her best chance would be to turn back and try to ask Rip for directions.

As Seras turned to face the direction where she came from her breath halted, all that was behind her was darkness for as far as she could see, as if someone had extinguished all the torches as she passed by.

The air also had grown more chilly. A cold breeze brushed past her legs making her shiver, For a moment she swore she heard footsteps and then the last remaining torches burned out.

Seras froze in place as she felt a cold breath in her neck, her hand reaching out to try and grab her sword, only to realize that by abandoning her armour she had effectively disarmed herself. Had her position as a holy knight allowed it she would be cursing her own stupidity.

Only now, with all her weapons out of reach, and no source of light to hold on to for strength she really felt naked, her dress not helping to ease the feeling at all.

She was scared, frightened, but she was definitely not letting, whatever was after her get what it wanted without a fight. With a feral cry she twisted around and swung her fist at whoever was standing behind her, hoping that she would hit whoever sneaked up on her.

At that moment all torches seemed to ignite again and Kim stood a few feet away from her, dressed in a purple night shirt with a burning torch in her left hand, her other hand reaching out in her direction, clamped around Seras's fist, eyes half closed as if she had just woke up.

"_Seras, what are you doing out here? You are acting weird.. And I was trying to sleep"_

Seras blinked her eyes in confusion.

Blinked a second time.

A third time, followed by a frustrated cry.

"_Great, now I am beginning to have these visions even while I'm awake!"_

Seras screamed in annoyance. Only to be silenced by Kim's hand pressing against her mouth.

"_Please Lady Seras, You're waking everyone up, what were you doing here anyway?"_

Seras looked back over her shoulder, her eyes falling upon the wall she would have sworn was a passageway only minutes ago, she had to be losing her mind, surely the last few hours had taken a toll on her sanity.

Her gaze travelled to the large painting she had not noticed before, the image it depicted made a cold shiver travel down her spine.

It was a battlefield of some sort, but not a normal one. The portrait depicted a large bloody massacre, Two large wolves stood opposed of each other with many small ones in-between.

The smaller wolves were tearing each other apart without mercy but most of the battle was obscured by the great amounts of blood painted all over it.

What took her breath away though was the large black red-eyed wolf that was the leader of one of the two packs.

"_That's him... That's the monster that almost killed me!"_

Kim came closer to the portrait and trailed her hand over the image of the wolf.

"_I doubt he would have, Seras, He's not the one you have to watch out for."_

She glared at the other wolf shown on the painting, an even taller grey beast, this one only had one tail but looked every bit as menacing.

"_That one is true evil, His name is Fenrir. At least, that's what the people call him, no one knows his real name."_

Seras looked at the other wolf, it's expression seemed blank, for as far she could read expressions on wolves, but the way it was depicted with corpses and human bones lying all around it made her shudder even more than the image of the wolf she had met before.

It was then that Seras remembered why she had come here.

"_Kim, could you please lead me to the dining room? I kind of lost my way."_

Kim sighed and lazily pointed a finger into the direction she'd come from, As Seras's eyes followed the way she indicated she mentally slapped herself, there, less than twenty steps from her current position were the large double doors leading to the dining room, both wide open for her to enter.

"_Thank.... You....."_

Seras managed to get out as she had to resist sinking though her knees and crying over all that had happened in the short twenty minutes she had been awake.

As the young paladin passed through the double doors a shadow formed behind the lord's spy.

"_My lord, don't you think you're pushing the girl a bit much? You'll break her if you keep pressing her like this, there's only so much a human can handle, you should be aware of that."_

The soft chuckling behind her confirmed her fear that the man was not going to be easy on her new friend.

"_I intend to break her spirit, pup, you probably already discovered that, you have a keen mind."_

Kim looked down and bit her lip thinking of possibilities to help the paladin.

"_A normal human would not survive what I have in mind for her. However..... She is not a normal human."_

Before Kim could ask her lord Alucard what he meant he had already left her alone, she could just barely see his boot disappear around the corner as he too entered the dining room.

* * *

* * *

**A quick and small update, not very action packed or interesting, but I hope there were still a few of you that enjoyed it, unlike the last two chapters, I'm really trying to improve my writing, and I hope that this one is a step up from the last ones. Please if there's still anything wrong or missing, tell me so in a review rather than ignoring the story completely.**

**Thank you for reading!  
~Kitty**

**

* * *

**

_*"_mein fräulein" Is a German honorific that kind of resembles "My Lady", And "Guten abend" would be German for "Good evening", "Sie" is formal German for "you", Since I am quite poor at writing accents I just threw in random German words, Now my knowledge of the German language is next to nothing so if anyone could give me pointers on anything I did wrong, thanks I'd appreciate it.

* * *


	5. Dining with the devil

* * *

**Chaper 5. It took longer than usual, believe me I had my reasons, and this time I won't pin them on a lack of reviews, I am very happy with the ones I got. Actually I got quite a lot this time, Thank you!**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+ **(Possible se.... I don't need to finish this right?)

**Chapter 5: Dining with the devil, running with the wolves**

As Seras entered the spacious dining room she cast a curious look around, the small flames of lit candles flickered gently in the light breeze of wind that came from the slightly opened arched windows.  
The ghastly image produced by the shadows that danced around the candle light did nothing to relieve the tension that had built to an uncomfortable point during her walk.

The castle lord was nowhere to be seen.

"_Strange, it was him who summoned me here. One would expect a lord like himself to be in time to welcome his guests."_

"_Good evening, girl, I hope I did not leave you waiting for too long." _Seras was soon torn from her musings.

Seras turned slowly to face Alucard and smiled, he too had taken off his heavy plate suit and exchanged if for more formal clothing.  
Carefully, making sure not to look like she were checking him out she let her eyes glide over his muscled chest,  
and the strong abs and...

Seras immediately blushed, she was indeed checking him out!  
And the smug grin that pulled on his lips told her he had been aware, she felt so embarrassed she wanted to sink through the ground there and then.  
Her face seemed to burn intensely as she willed the impure thoughts that had risen to vanish from her mind. She was a holy knight from the round table for God sake!

"_Like what you see, girl?"_

That was just what she needed, something to turn her embarrassment into anger. She had been there for two days now and not once had he called her by her name!

"_Sir, If you don't mind, I have a name and it's not "Girl" It's Seras Victoria."_

Alucard's grin only seemed to grow, which while it on one side agitated her, also made her feel relieved to know she had not angered him. With a chuckle he held out his hand for her to take.

With a small bow Seras accepted the gesture, all of this felt so unreal,  
at one moment she was surrounded by death and suffering and the next she was here, being treated like a sort of queen by this... Amazingly handsome man.

Wait, her friends and comrades, She had almost forgotten about them she realized.  
Where would they be now? Would they be alright? Would they know she was alive?

Those were the questions on her mind as Alucard sat her down on one of the comfortable seats at one end of the dining table and took a seat on the other end himself.  
Her mind was too occupied to even think about questions like how the food had gotten on the table in the few seconds her back was turned,  
or why he had only a single glass of wine as opposed to the grand meal presented to her.

She had to ask lord for aid in her search. Looking past the long massive golden candlesticks she found it easy to make eye contact,  
it was as if he had been watching her all along. She sighed and decided to leave this matter for after dinner.  
Smiling and holding her cup up she toasted to what promised to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

After taking the fist sip she let one hand slip below her dress to take out her silver cross necklace,  
as she held it up in prayer she was surprised to hear a loud hiss from the man on the opposite side of the table.

"_Lord Alucard, Are you okay? You seem a little... pale."_  
As their eyes again connected her breath stopped, there was no mistaking, his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, were bleeding crimson at the very sight of her pendant.

"_No way."_ Her voice was trembling. She had suspected this before but she had not wanted to believe it. Not from the kind lord that had saved her and gave her a place to stay

"_You can't be."_ Her eyes were almost watering, she had trusted this man! At one moment she even thought she would grow to lov..like him!

"_A vampire? A monster?"_ Alucard filled in the words she did not want to say. As if not saying them would make a difference.

Alucard chuckled madly at the young woman's reaction, had she really trusted him? Could one really be that naïve? It was too bad his disguise did not last longer, but he never expected her to have complete faith in him.

"_Truth be told the plan was that you would not find out what I really was until I had fully claimed you, but now you know the truth the only way to get this done is to take you by violence..."_

His chuckling turned into loud cackling.

"_And actually, that's the way I prefer to do things." _

It was obvious to Seras that conflict would be unavoidable, The only problem was that she was completely helpless without her weapons. No matter how well-trained she was, there was no possible way she could best a true Nosferatu in hand-to-hand combat.

"_I have to find something."_ She frantically looked around for anything that resembled a weapon, and then she saw it, At the entrance of the dining hall stood two of those decorative armour suits. Both of them equipped with Halberds.

"_I have no experience fighting with a Halberd whatsoever, But I have no choice." _She muttered to herself as she sprinted the short distance to the unmoving guard. For once her speed training with Walter seemed to pay off.

With a hard tug she pulled the weapon out of the hands of the suit of armour causing it to collapse.

"_Stand back!" _She Yelled as she whirled around to face her enemy and took on her fighters stance.

Alucard was amused by her spirit. At first he had thought she would try to run away but she chose to fight. It would not take long as judging from the way she held her weapon of choice she had never used a Halberd.. Or any polearm before.

"_Heh.. So, that is your decision? If you wish to fight I'm more than happy to oblige. Come at me, Paladin"  
_Seras went wide-eyed at hearing him call her Paladin, only in her nightmares he had called her that which meant, they were probably not dreams after all.  
This man had indeed taken her first kiss. She almost wanted to cry again.

"_You filth, how dare you take advantage of me in my sleep?"_ Anger overtook her and she stormed Alucard, her Halberd poised to pierce his heart.  
It was perhaps the most reckless thing she had done in her life.  
At least when she battled the wolves she had had a plan, now all she could think about is how this vampire had taken what was not his to take. Alucard's smirked as she neared,  
He sidestepped in an attempt to evade her attack.

"_Besides I'm not a paladin, I'm a warrior not a priest!"_ She yelled and Alucard was dumbstruck as she swiped the halberd tackling him to the ground and pushed her other hand,  
still clutching her silver rosary against his chest right where his heart was. Smoke raised from he place where the silver burned into his flesh, but to Seras' despair his smirk widened.

"_Well done paladin, Any normal vampire would have been completely paralysed after this, but unfortunately for you these things won't do much against me."  
_Alucard's fist connected with Seras' chest and the sickening crack of bones could be heard as she was thrown off him.

"_You probably broke a few ribs just now, it's nothing serious I assure you. It will regenerate as soon as I bite you and.. turn you into my toy."_ Alucard Chuckled as he towered over Seras' limp figure. Her hand sliding over the ground below her to look for something, Anything at all. Feeling something sharp she realized the impact on the floor had caused a few of the tiles to break.

"_Bastard..."_ She growled as she closed her hand around the sharp piece of ceramic. She wanted to say more but only managed to cough up blood.

"_Such a wonderful, intoxicating scent."_ Alucard spoke just above a whisper. He sounded almost gentle as he just stood there and inhaled. Bending one knee to lower himself. One finger gliding over her lips which were slightly opened because of how the strain that was placed on her body tired her out. As he slowly pulled back it was covered in a sticky red liquid which Seras noticed was her blood mixed with some of her saliva.

"_Alu.. card?" _Seras watched in interest as he licked the finger clean, his eyes glowing in a mesmerising way as he fed. She should be disgusted at this sight her mind tried to tell her, but she ignored it. Without realizing it her grip on the sharp piece of stone had weakened. Maybe she should have just let him have his way? Slowly Alucard inched closer to her neck. Maybe being his would not be too bad.

A loud roar was heard as a black wolf leaped onto Alucard's back and lodged it's teeth in his neck, as soon as their eye contact was severed Seras' eyes snapped wide open. He'd almost let him claim her, what was she thinking?!

She realized that, if Alucard could hypnotise her, and ordinary means of hurting vampires were useless on him. fighting him would only result him her becoming his concubine. She had to run, but if she ran now the wolf that had saved her would certainly be killed. She looked around and found the halberd she'd dropped. As Alucard got the wolf off of him and made to face her again she plunged the sharp edge of the halberd into his chest.

Alucard could only watch as the girl he'd wanted to enslave picked up the wolf that had ruined his chance of claiming her, and with it under her arm ran out of the dining room. Yet, the anger that would be expected never came.

"_You made your decision I see, I can wait a night. In the end the paladin shall be mine regardless of what you do."_

It was ten minutes later Seras decided it was safe to stop running, Besides, if she moved any more the pain in her chest would kill her. She sat down and looked at the wolf who had saved her life, chastity, and probably sanity.

"_Really I can't thank you enough, if it was not for you I'd probably be in Alucard's coffin right now. Do you have a name?.... Silly me, I'm talking to a wolf now, guess my sanity has not been saved after all." _She ended her solo dialogue with a chuckle.

"_The name's Kim, I thought we had already been introduced."_ Came an all too familiar voice as the wolf's body began to deform and fur started to make way for skin. And indeed, Soon Kim appeared from the mass of fur Bright yellow eyes aglow as she gave Seras a gentle smile.

"_Seras, Long time no see."_

* * *

And there you go, I got not much to say except... REVIEW DAMMIT!

**Thank you for reading!  
~Kitty

* * *

**


	6. Better of two evils

* * *

**Every once in a while my stubborn lovesick side comes out demanding me to wait till I get at least a certain number of reviews before I can write a new chapter so I "Know people like what I'm doing", I'm sorry for that. I got over it now. I know that it is a stupid selfish thing to do and I wish to apologize for that. On to the next chapter then?**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T**

**Chapter 6: Better of two evils**

"_Seras, Long time no see." _Seras eyed the woman with mild interest before returning to her current trouble. While she may have fled the castle and it's evil perverted undead lord for now, in her haste she'd forgotten about her horse, armour, and weapons. Yet one thing about the woman bothered her.

"_Why did you save me? You betrayed your lord for someone you hardly know."_ Her voice was filled with concern. The wolf woman was startled by this, she had expected the paladin to attack her, useless as it was, merely for the fact that she was a werewolf, and thereby considered evil.

"_Wait a moment.. you're not surprised? You're not going to try and purify me?"_ Kim stared at her companion, she did not fully trust the situation. Even while Seras was completely unarmed she was hardly what one could deem harmless. She was pretty strong, and obviously capable of using everything as a weapon. The paladin merely shook her head.

"_Truthfully, I had expected you to be something like this. No human, with the soul exception of Walter who can outrun the bolt of a crossbow has ever been able to best me in terms of speed. The only thing that surprised me is that you came to my aid where you could have let your lord have me for dinner." _Seras looked into Kim's eyes with sadness.

"_At this pace Kim, we are both in trouble, From what I have seen, even armed I would not be a match for him, it's only a matter of time before he finds us. Besides I left some important things in the castle, I will have to return shortly."_ Kim watched as Seras' look changed from sad to defiant.

"_You can't!"_ Kim suddenly yelled out, making Seras look at her.

"_You can't go back, I don't plan to betray lord Alucard, but if you go back now, you will return to him as an enemy. And he will break you in an attempt to make you give in to his will. If he succeeds you will become just as twisted as he is!" _Kim wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke almost distantly, her head burrowed between her legs.

"_I can't let that happen, not when you may be the only chance to heal his heart."_ The paladin looked at the lady wolf's face, her yellow eyes showed both worry and determination. True she had known the werewolf's life could not have been all fun and games seeing where it had brought her. Then it clicked.

"_Wait, you're telling me to freely give in to him? I've seen what he wants and I don't plan on giving that to anyone. My virginity is sacred to me and I have sworn to keep it." _The wolf woman looked away, not knowing what to reply to the lady knight's statement. She was right after all. The time for thinking ended when she caught a foul scent on the wind. The wolf woman tensed as she realized what the small meant.

"So you sensed them too? Judging from your reaction I don't think they're part of your pack are they?" Seras spoke as she stood up. Looking towards her companion for a reply.

"_Fenrir" _Was all Kim said in reply, her growling telling Seras this was not good.

"_Damn!.. we're too late to run now." _Seras yelled as she instinctively grabbed for her sword. Obviously meeting only air. She glared her companion when she chuckled.

"_Sorry.. It's just, this is the first time I heard you cuss."_ The lady spoke as she took her own sword and handed in to the knight.

"_Here, I only carry it for decorative purposes anyway." _No sooner had the knight accepted the sword that the wolf gave her or a group of black wolves jumped into the clearing, immediately surrounding the two.

"_In the name of God and his majesty the king, soulless creatures of the night shall be granted eternal damnation amen" _Seras muttered as she took on her fighter's stance. Causing Kim to shudder.

"_No offence Kim."_ She told her friend with a smile, trying not to wince as said friend's body began to twist and fur started to cover every inch of it. Before the transformation was complete three of their attackers had launched themselves at the helpless wolf. Only to be cleaved in half by a single quick swipe from Seras' blade. _"At least now we're even." _Seras added with a laugh.

"_Could not stand to be indebted to one of those "soulless creatures" could you?"_ Seras heard Kim's voice in her head making her smile. She couldn't indeed. The remaining wolves howled at the sight of their pack members being killed and soon the place became battlefield. Due to Seras' exquisite training it was easy for her to keep an eye on Kim and avoid mixing her up with her enemies.

What occurred next was nothing short of a massacre, never had Seras felt herself to be so disgusting, blood coated her from her hair to her toes. There had to be a way to end this. Beside her Kim got thrown backwards by one of the wolves, the impact causing her to transform back to her human shape. If these wolves kept coming there was no way either of them would survive. But what if.

"_What is this? Why doesn't your pack leader show himself? I bet he is a coward that can't fight for himself!"_ As Kim's attacker got ready to pounce Seras sent the wolf flying backwards with a kick to the gut.

"_He must be pathetic to let worthless goons do his bidding."_ Kim went wide-eyed as she heard Seras talk, surely she wasn't..

"_Seras, Stop you don't know what you're doing!" _But it was already too late, a loud roar was heard as a grey wolf entered the clearing, And whatever hope and courage she possessed vanished as snow for the sun as he placed himself opposed of the Lady knight. Fenrir had accepted the challenge. Seras merely chuckled. _"Damn.. She's lost it."_ Kim noted to herself.

If she wasn't already, Seras was definitely frightened now, moments back Seras'only thoughts had revolved around trying to save her friend. But now she stood eye to eye with this behemoth her former courage had left her. She was to fight.... this? She did not join the round table to do this! "Who.. Are you?" Seras asked with a trembling voice. Why she asked this.. she did not know.

Seras was surprised as the wolf replied to her question by making the same transformation as she'd seen Kim do. As the fur cleared from his form Seras could only gasp. She recognized this man, wanted posters had been hanging on the wall of every tavern she'd visited. He had killed hundreds for no reason, there was no mistaken, the strange coat that matched his intimidating height reaching till past his mouth. Those cold eyes void of emotion and the grey hair covered by that equally strange cap. He was indeed that gruesome bandit captain.

"_Captain Hans Gunche."_ Seras breathed out. The captain nodded in response as he stepped closer, making Seras take a step backwards. She was not ready to fight a criminal of his calibre. Not with her current equipment. But as she heard the pained moan of her friend behind her she remembered why she was fighting.

"_Kim, Please run... I will be his opponent. I have trained for this moment all my life. To defeat the leader of the gang that killed my parents." _While her voice sounded like steel she had little faith that she would be able to defeat this man, but maybe she would manage to buy enough time for her friend to escape. After that she would worry about her own safety.

Kim watched the paladin with awe as she got up, clutching her bleeding shoulder. Did the paladin even have a chance? No way, but if she stayed she in her injured condition would only end up being a distraction to Seras. The only way for her to be of use would be to ask help... but who out here would be willing to help?

As Kim ran away no one paid attention, all eyes on Seras and Hans, who also had no care for what went on around them. As if suddenly remembering the wolf woman Hans turned his gaze to where she used to be. Seras took this moment to charge in at a great speed which caught Hans off-guard, her left foot connecting with his chin as she made a backwards somersault making the captain lose his footing. Just as she was about to drill her sword into his neck he made a swift recovery grabbing her leg swinging her around before slamming her small body into a tree.

Gasping in pain and coughing up blood she slid to the floor. This enemy was stronger than anything she'd encounter thus far. He came closer to her, he was going to leap on top of her and rip her to shreds like the animal inside of him.. unless_"I'm not done yet, You bastard!" _She yelled as her came close enough for her to stab him. Her blade found it's target, lodging itself in the captain's ribcage. Without a second thought she pulled her blade out and backed off increasing the distance between herself and her adversary.

As she'd expected he quickly straightened himself looking as if nothing had happened. His hand slipping into his long coat grabbing hold of an object she'd only seen once before. It was a long iron pipe with a wooden handle. _"A gun?!"_ Seras thought looking as the captain aimed it at her.

She barely managed to dodge the first shot but the second rang almost immediately thereafter. The metal ball ripping into her right kneecap causing her to cry out in pain. She struggled to get up trying to ignore the pain in her leg as a third shot rang and the pain in her left leg told her it too had reached it's destination. Seras sank through her knees to the ground.

"_I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die.. I'm gonna die!"_ Was all that went through her head. Already she could see the captain walking into her direction. His face still as emotionless as it had been moments before. When he reached her he bent through his knees lowering himself far enough to press the cold barrel of his gun to her forehead.

Seras hand shot out and grabbed the captain's face just as he pulled the trigger. A bright flash burst through the night followed by a loud "Bang" before the eternal darkness of death embraced her.

"_Kim, please be alright. Maybe you're right, perhaps I should have accepted Alucard's offer... "_

"_Oh and here I thought you did not like me, Seras.."_

Seras eyes snapped open to the familiar voice of the castle lord Alucard, As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could faintly make out the forms of Alucard and Kim her first reaction was to instinctively reach for her neck, after all she should have been dead after having a bullet lobbed into her brain And Alucard would have readily shown his "generosity" by "saving" her. The next on her check-list were her teeth. Which too were normal.

"_I'm alive?... How?" _Seras asked with wonder. If she had been a vampire that at least would have made sense _"I heard the blast.. I felt his gun against my skull, by all means I should have been dead." _

Alucard chuckled at the girl's confusion. _"About that "blast" young Paladin, perhaps next time you could warn me before you execute any mass purifications, the puppy and I were almost vaporized along with our enemies, not a nice way to thank us for coming to your aid." _Seras was shocked to say the least.

"_I... Destroyed them?"_ The mere thought sounded ridiculous to her, she did not possess such power, she was a human!

"_Not really."_ Alucard confirmed making her feel at ease, at least she was not some dangerous time bomb waiting to go off._ "You got the strength but lack the control, you did manage to scare them off though." _An uncomfortable twitch entered her mind at this information.

"_Wait one moment! if you saw all that. Why did you not try to interfere? You were hoping for me to get mortally wounded right?! Then you would come in acting as a great hero and offer me to take me with you rather than dying, is that it?" _Seras was angry. Scratch that she was beyond pissed.

"_I am impressed Paladin, I truly am. You'll make a fine bride indeed. Beauty, and the brains to match. Just say the word my dear Victoria, and I'll grant you eternity." _A smile crossed Seras' face and for a moment Alucard's dead heart beat as loudly as it did when he was still alive, never the less his face was passive. He only had eye for her, in a few moments this powerful beauty would be his.

*****SLAP*** **

Her flat hand collided with his face and her fake smile twisted into pure anger _"You want a word? Fine! NEVER! I shall never be yours, I would sooner die than tarnish my honour by joining with you!" _with that she stormed out.

"_To think I even considered to give myself to him... He's terrible... Idiot."_

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter does not live up to my standards, I'm tired, and to be honest I had all but given up on writing fan-fiction. Being a writer just isn't what it's cracked up to be, I don't think I'll ever come close to the legends around here. And the lesser ones, no one really appreciates them. So there. I said that and will finish what I have to, maybe I'll occasionally throw out a one-shot. I think I'm quite done. Please leave your Reviews, Flames, and other messages below this line! And, I'd like it if you check out my other stories too! **

* * *


	7. Letting go

* * *

**School and work, the recipe for disaster and a very annoyed me. So much to write and so little time.**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T**

**Chapter 7: Letting go**

"_Ugh.. come on!" _Seras groaned as she once again failed to summon her holy light. _"If I could do it before why can't I now?" _More and more she started to think what Alucard had told her about her being capable of calling forth divine power was just a lie, but why would he lie about something like that? To give her a false sense of security?

"_This makes no sense.." _She mumbled in annoyance as she allowed herself to flop backwards onto her bed. Less than a week ago she was still a relatively normal 19 year old knight, and now here she was staying in a grim looking castle with a perverted lord, a vampire lord to that. And she had to believe she was some sort of powerful holy paladin?

"_What sort of paladin would surround herself with vampires werewolves and God knows what other creatures of the night that live here?" _Seras wondered, she had never been what one would deem normal. What normal girl received swords training at the age of 9? Her... Or certainly sir Arthur the king would not allow any fifteen year old girls to join his round table. Once again yes in her case he had. It took her three years to take her honorary place as the lieutenant and personal guard of the king's daughter Integra.

At the sound of someone knocking on the door she shot up, feeling relief fill her and scolding herself for being so jumpy as she realized it was just the maid. Rip, who was smiling at her in that creepy way she herself did probably not even realize was scary.

"_Guten Abend fräulein Victoria." _Rip greeted as she opened the curtains allowing the light of the moon to illuminate the room. _"Did sie sleep vell?" _She asked as she handed Seras a fresh pile of clothes. Seras thankfully accepted the clean cloth, unfolding them to see what garments she had been given this time.

"_Actually I haven't slept at all since I woke up yesterday, I just haven't felt the need to."_ She replied as she looked all the clothes over one by one. Noting that they were all equally revealing and tempting. _"Let me guess, Alucard picked these out for me?"_ Seras asked sounding not the least surprised. Part of her suggested she should just put on her armour this time, reminding her of what happened last time. But actually she knew it would not matter a lot. Alucard could probably look straight through her clothes if he wished, he'd made it no secret that he wanted her.

"_Ja! How did sie know that?"_ Rip asked mildly surprised. Was this woman really too dense to understand or did she just act innocent? Seras understood why this lady was not in the fighting force. Perhaps if she had something to improve her eyesight and her naivety she would make a fine hunter.* While Seras was getting dressed Rip continued her cleaning duties, all the while keeping up a friendly conversation about things that had been happening about the castle.

"_Now I no longer haf to keep it a secret vat we are I feel ve can finally talk more openly."_ Seras smiled, vampires werewolves.. whatever they were they seemed to be kind enough, it made sense to her actually, since there are so many evil humans why can't there be good vampires? She had always believed that. _"I almost vorgot! There are some guests that vant zu see du. "Hellsing" zey call themzelves." _Seras nearly tripped as she heard this information.

"_Integra?! Why couldn't you have told me that before? I have to hurry!" _Unlike her, Integra was pretty much one to kill and ask questions later. If she were to find out Alucard was a vampire she would doubtlessly try to kill him. According to her all creatures of the night were per definition evil, one point the two women had always disagreed upon. Taking her possessions along she ran towards the door. This time as she dashed through the hallways she did not get lost, She felt more secure having taken her weapons along so she could bury them in Alucard's groin would he try to play some of his tricks again. As soon as she ran into the dining room she caught a glimpse of Integra standing across Alucard with her sword drawn.

"_Please Sir Integra, listen he's not our enemy!"_ Seras was surprised to hear Alucard laughing and even more so as Integra sheathed her sword and turned her back to the man.

"_Let's go Seras, I don't wish to be in this place any longer than I have to." _Integra called to her.

"_I merely suggested that she might be better off here with me where she is treated with the proper respect, Lady Hellsing."_ Alucard stated as he looked Seras over with appreciation.

"_With all due respect Alucard, I fail to see how dressing my lieutenant as a cheap prostitute and talking about her ..ahem... features as if she is a show horse would be showing the proper respect. Now come on Seras, we are heading home." _The young knight stood perplexed. That's what they have been talking about? And while she was worried about them killing each other?

Brushing off the annoyed feeling she saluted Integra and made a bow towards Alucard before joining up with her old comrades.

"_So, you have decided then? You're sure you don't plan to stay any longer?"_ Alucard asked sounding slightly disappointed the option had not even occurred to her, after all she had a mission. Never the less she felt like she had to at least give a proper goodbye to Alucard who had given her a place to stay for all this time.

"_I'm afraid so, I have a mission. Thank you Lord Alucard, for everything. Farewell." _Seras bowed gracefully before finishing her way to the side of the lady she had sworn to protect. She had not noticed how Alucard's smile had grown into it's now familiar smirk.

"_Sorry to hear that. But I did not really expect you to come to the right decision yourself." _As Alucard Phased in front of her and grabbed her she panicked. _"Perhaps you need a little persuasion." _With that the sound of growling could be heard from the dark corners of the hall.

"_I had not intended for it to go this way, I had hoped to have swayed you to my side before these humans showed up. As it is now you only have two options, either you stay with me, or watch how I slaughter every last one of these humans. The choice is all yours."_ The shadows began to move revealing the werewolves hiding in them which surrounded the unprepared group. Seras watched in disgust, how dare Alucard use her friends against her! She wanted to dry for the unfairness but that would probably just make the monster enjoy it all the more.

"_You're despicable."_ She hissed lowly. _"Al right... I'll stay."_ Seras spoke causing Integra to flinch, Just as the lady wanted to tell Seras not to accept the monster's grim deal the paladin added with a sad voice _"But don't you see that if even I say yes now that would mean you'd only have me physically? Can you live with the thought your "wife" will live to hate you to the end of her life? Which will be very brief. If I have to live with a bastard like you I will take my own life before I let you defile me." _There was a short pause in which no one knew what to say.

"_Is that what you want?" _She asked hopefully as she closed her eyes hoping she did not under estimate the monster's cruelty. The silence that followed was tense and heavy. Seras noted how Alucard's grip on her shoulders strengthened then loosened showing he was in deep contemplation. _"You know, Alucard... Even after I discovered what you were, I honestly liked you.." _Once again Alucard's grip on her shoulders tightened and for a moment Seras thought her last comment had the wrong effect. Until he shoved her away.

"_Go, before I change my mind and take you in front of your friends."_ Alucard sneered. And as Seras looked back she for a moment saw a sort of sadness in his eyes. _"Hurry! Get out, Take your stuff and leave! Hurry.. HURRY!" _He yelled as he was clearly holding himself back.

Seras nodded to the others, taking Integra, who was baring her teeth at Alucard in hate and disgust, by the hand, telling her it was okay, that Alucard was not their enemy, that he was not the one they were supposed to hunt. Integra regretfully followed. This monster had threatened her, threatened her lieutenant who was also one of her closest friends. And God knew she wanted to slay him for it.

As Seras exited the front doors of the large castle hall she looked around a last time, Her eyes connecting with those of the man that had been her host for almost three days. Giving him a gentle smile as she whispered, knowing his strong hearing would pick it up. _"Don't be sad please, If you only change the way you act a little you can get any girl you like, there are many that are prettier than I am." _As Alucard did not give a response she sighed and closed the large door behind her. Leaving the castle and disappearing into the wide wastelands of Drumul Taberei together with her comrades.

Only when the castle was long out of sight his answer sounded through her head.  
_"I don't care... it would not be you.."_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**So yes, Integra Hellsing, Daughter of King Arthur.... Since Integra's father Arthur Hellsing led the "Round table conference" in the manga I did not find it too much of a stretch. I don't know why I'm so tired and have so much problems writing this stuff.. My mind is clearly running out. One last Chapter after this and I'm done. I apologize for the shortness but my mind has gone empty and despite the great support I received I can't find the drive to go on.**

* * *

* Refers to the chapter in Hellsing: the dawn where Rip runs into Alucard but due to her poor eyesight (without glasses) and her slow mind is unable to realize (s)he is an enemy


	8. War over Drumul Taberei

**School and work, the recipe for disaster and a very annoyed me. So much to write and so little time. Sorry for the long wait, life has been a downright pain for me. I hope you still care to read.**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: none, General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+**

**Chapter 8: War over ****Drumul Taberei**

"_Please, Master... Once more... Make love to me one more time." _A pleased grin spread on his face as he observed the sweat-covered face of the little blonde laying underneath him. Pleading with him to have his way with her again. The grin was answered with a gentle smile as the little paladin stroked his cheek. Her face flustered red and passion-swollen lips slightly parted in exasperation. This was just too perfect to be true.

And it wasn't. For the next moment the image faded only to reveal a much less pleasing sight. The same girl lay before him, armor torn and broken showing equally broken skin. Deep gashes ran along her creamy torso spilling the girl's exquisite blood onto the red-stained dirt below her cold dead corpse, gray lifeless eyes stared into his as they begged to whatever creature had done this to her to stop, her mouth wide open in a cry of pain that would never come.

Alucard's eyes snapped open, upon feeling something warm trailing down his face he brought his right hand up, not expecting to see the crimson that had pooled in his palm.

"_A dream?"_ He mumbled to himself, finding the idea bizarre. Vampires don't dream, or did they? He surely never had dreams before. _"I have... been dreaming?"_ Grinding his teeth together and muttering a frustrated _"How absurd"_ he dismissed the thought, It couldn't be a dream and therefore it had to be a vision. A vision for which only one could be responsible, and the one who was would die for threatening.. her.

That night the halls of castle Draculea had none of their usual calm, every last of the castle's inhabitants was making their way to either the armory or the meeting hall, while guns were being cleaned and loaded, claws and teeth polished and sharpened, others armed themselves with steel and mail. Tonight the forces of castle Draculea would pull out, tonight would be the night of the war that would bring an end the seemingly endless strings of conflict that had occurred over the last decades.

"_The enemy will be fighting with everything they have, ghouls are none of your worries. You may and will have to fight those of your own kind, show no mercy, they will have none for you." _Despite the chaos that ruled the hallways the meeting hall was all order and perfection, hundreds of vampires and werewolves stood in formation around their leader. The self-proclaimed No-Life-King, the nosferatu Alucard.

After the castle lord had finished his speech no questions were asked, neither were they needed. Everyone knew what they came for and what they would be doing. The pack of invaders, led by the captain Hans Gunche, otherwise known as "Fenrir" would be slaughtered upon the fields of Taberei. With the exception of one female wolf none of these brave warriors knew, or cared for, the reason for their lord's sudden decision.

"_My lord, are you certain of this? I mean, even if this is a real "vision" we might just end up __running into some trap of his. Are you sure you want to risk the lives of five hundred soldiers for.." _Her breath was cut off as Alucard grabbed her throat and slammed her into one of the heavy stone pillars, glaring at her with blazing eyes.

"_Do you doubt my judgement Kim?!"_ Kim could not reply, if Alucard's hand wouldn't be blocking her airways her fear for him at this point would be enough to silence her. _"Even if what I saw would never happen, he has seen the paladin's power and more than anything would he want to possess it. They are already stronger in numbers than we are, how long do you think we would last if she would be helping them?" _Kim had not thought of this option, had not considered it a possibility. Seras would never give in to that monster's will.

"_Besides."_ Alucard added as he released her and turned away. _"Don't you want to save her?" _

Kim could not deny she wanted to save her friend, but was it really alright to risk the lives of so many soldiers for one single girl? No.. but Seras wasn't just a girl was she? Many of her pack had already accepted the idea of the young paladin being their future alpha-female. And to let the alpha female die without a fight would be a form of treason.. right? _"Right!"_

Alucard quirked an eyebrow at the lady-wolf's sudden shout, but his question about her in his eyes apparently diminishing sanity was quickly forgotten as she turned to her pack and in her most commanding voice yelled _"Alright all, the night has come on which you're no longer worms and puppies, starting tonight you are warriors! So sharpen your claws and roar your lungs out, we're going to war! Tonight Fenrir will fall, United with the ____Wallachians we,__ the crimson fang tribe shall bring an end to the fenriswulf pack and reclaim the hunting grounds that were once our own!"_

Alucard's lips turned upwards into a cruel smirk as he put on his helmet and drew his sword, using his shadows he parted the doors leading to the vast Wallachian swamplands that would soon host a battle that would decide the future of not only the two factions of undead, but also that of every human alive, for the fenriswulf pack was not known for their mercy to what they deemed to be lower races.

As Alucard led his forces to the enemy lines through the mist and foliage that seemed to stretch on for eternity he was soon joined by this two sub commanders. _"Lord Vlad. Die soldiers want to know wenn we will arrive at our destination."_ Came the first question of Captain Rip von Wrinkle, although during peaceful times she worked as a maid she was not known as "The huntress" for no reason. No one in the Wallachian army except Alucard himself was as skilled with their rifles as she was.

"_The members of the Fenriswulf pack outnumber us three to one. My men want to know what you plan to do to to even the odds, my lord." _Kim, the commander of Alucard's Lycan allies added. For a few moments it was like Alucard was not going to reply, knowing better than to upset him the two females withdrew themselves, returning to their troops without any answers to give them.

"_There may be many of them but they are nothing but cockroaches. What we lack in numbers we make up for in skill, while they are nothing but worthless, incomplete creatures reproducing wherever they see fit, they don't even know what they are, I can't stand their sort."_ The vampire finally replied with a chuckle as the entrance to the cave, the den of the Fenris wolves came into his view.

"_We shall begin by luring the vermin out of their hiding place."_ Alucard spoke as he pointed his finger to one of the "Men" standing guard in front of the gate to their lair, effectively sentencing him to death._ "Rip Von Wrinkle, it's your turn, have fun."_

Kim observed the huntress as she leveled her gun at the unsuspecting guardsmen, a grin on her face that if the laws of nature still applied to her would have split her head in two, and she was suddenly grateful they were on the same side.

"_Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, my warhead shall punish all, without distinction!" _The guards instantly looked up a they heard Rip's battle-cry but neither of them had the time to prepare themselves before the huntresses' bullet drilled it's way into the skull of the first guard and exited on the other side of his head. And as the second guard ran to assist his comrade he was too late to see the bullet glow up in a blue hue and change directions, He barely managed to make a surprised shriek as it tore through his chest.

As the bullet changed directions again it suddenly shattered, Kim clearly saw this surprised Rip. The look on her face let her know that never happened before. As she blinked and took off her glasses to wipe them clean with her glove a soft 'bang' was heard and the huntress flinched and grabbed her now bleeding shoulder.

There in the opening to the Fenriswulf lair stood a man, gun still smoking, eyes trained on the huntress, no emotions, no discouraging or threatening remarks, this man could only be the leader of their pack, mere seconds later he was no longer alone, the sound of low groans filled the air as swarms of rotting cadavers that somehow were still able to move came rushing out of the same opening, some running others dragging their bodies over the ground, their legs severed , At least Kim could understand those.

Then there were the little kids, some still clutching toys, some rusty meat cleavers and other sharp or hard objects, The wolf lady briefly wondered why Alucard and Rip were not disturbed by those. The mere sight of them made her shiver.

The first gun shots rang and those ghouls that were unfortunate enough to run in front fell down to the ground, although maybe they weren't as unfortunate as one would think.

"_Once they become a ghoul there is no way for them to turn back, best you can do is put them out of their misery."_ Alucard stated dryly as his spear impaled the head of a ghoul that got too close.

Kim did not like to fight, it was why she became a spy in the first place, to sit and silently observe from the shadows. On the other hand there was Rip, her shoulder had apparently already healed itself and she was once again firing her rifle, smiling her crazy smile, and worst of all, she was singing! The crazed woman was enjoying herself!

Even on the chaotic battlefield there seemed to be a sort of system going on, Vampires appeared to seek out out ghouls and other vampires while her werewolf soldiers kept themselves to fighting the wolves of the Fenris pack. Alucard had already engaged in a duel with the captain who had shifted into his wolf form, and from what Kim could tell they were equally matched, a single error on either side would mean instant victory for the other. She suddenly blushed as she realized what she was doing.

"_Kim if you're just standing there you might make yourself useful and look for the paladin, she is here, I can sense her." _No sooner had Alucard said these words or the captain halted his movements and transformed back to his human form. To Alucard's surprise his troops followed his example and the battlefield quickly fell silent as everyone was confused as to what to do. No one had expected the Fenris tribe to surrender so easily.

The captain turned around and pointed to one of his underlings who had also reverted to her humanoid form. Nodding in understanding she ran into the cave and soon returned with a large clot sack hauled over her shoulder. Kim's stomach turned as she smelled the aroma emanating from the bag. Sure it smelled delicious but it was so frighteningly familiar.

The woman carrying the bag grinned slyly at Alucard before emptying it on the ground. The silence soon evaporated as many of the crimson fang wolves whined softly at the sight if it's contents while the Wallachian vampires just stood motionless, disbelief readable on their faces. Because staring at Alucard were the same cold lifeless eyes he saw in his vision, the blood coating the Paladin's skin had long coagulated, A pained wail came from his side as Kim rushed forwards to take the knight's frail broken body into her arms. Alucard just stood, staring, unable to comprehend what had happened, how this was possible. How could he be too late? How could she have been defeated by such trash?

And so his error was made, the captain took his chance to strike. And hit he did, As the captain's gun blasted a way through the castle lord's heart his scimitar took his head clean off.

Alucard was unable, and unwilling to react.  
In his eyes, he had lost the moment he allowed the paladin to leave.

* * *

**A wild "Writer's block" Appeared!**

"**Writer's block" uses "Homework overload"  
It's super effective!**

**KawaiiiKittychan takes 621 damage  
KawaiiiKittychan has fainted.**

…**.**

**Ehm, yes well there is that and the fact I now have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and said girlfriend isn't that much into computers and unlike my boyfriend, Does not have a full time job to give me some time to myself. So I don't have a lot of time to write. And I must say she is sucking my energy away. I feel tired almost all the time so I can't really see for myself if the chapter is any good, I myself kind of believe I started out okay but got worse every day.**

**Perhaps the last chapter will be better when I come around to writing it, If I do, I feel worse than I did just after my operation.. Thank you all for staying with me!**

**~Kitty**


	9. Eternity means nothing

**This chapter is going to be the last of his story. I sincerely hope that this one won't be a disappointment,**

* * *

**Pairing**: Alucard/Seras  
**POV Characters**: None General pov  
**Genres: **Horror/Romance/Alternate universe  
**Rating: T+**

**Chapter 9: Eternity means nothing**

_How could this have happened?  
Why? I don't know,  
Why do things happen as they do in dreams?_

Even as Alucard's eyes drifted shut, he could not help but keep looking at Seras' face, seeking a movement, a sound, a reaction from her, any sort of sign that would show him she was still alive. But it was not to be. What is the use of power if you have nothing worth protecting? With that thought he allowed his eyes to shut themselves and darkness to fully claim him.

"_You told me to warn you."_ A soft barely audible voice made his eyes snap open. As his eyes trailed to the place where Seras was laying he was still unable to detect any trace of her life force. His ears only picked up the rattling of metal and she sound of screams from the ongoing battle. He was imagining things.

At least that was what he thought until her glazed eyes began to glow faintly and she began to slowly push herself up from the ground, Staggering for a moment as she stood. Her body was weary and it was obvious she would not be holding herself up for long. But her expression held determination. He was... Entranced as he watched her open her hands, her palms slowly glowing up.

Her actions did not go unnoticed, the wolves that had previously witnessed this sight were the first to react. Unwilling to once more be exposed to her "Spell" they ran off hoping to avoid the blast. Those that had not been there the first time around decided the best course of action would be to attack her head-on and interrupt her preparations.

"_No you won't!"_ Kim yelled as she and her soldiers blocked their path to the Paladin. Seras sighed, thankful for the help, she had expected this to go as fast as the first time but seeing as she was barely able to stand, it somehow made sense that she would be taking longer.

She only just turned her head as she heard a clicking sound behind her, in her effort she had forgotten all about the captain, thus she was unprepared when he fired his gun straight at her head, She closed her eyes as she waited for the pain the impact was sure to bring.

As she heard the bullet collide with metal she opened her eyes in confusion.. _"Clank?"_ That surely wasn't the sound of a bullet ripping into her flesh. She smiled as her eyes were met with the solid blackened metal of Alucard's armor-clad arm. The bullet that was meant for her falling to the ground , nothing more than a crumpled piece of scrap metal after impacting on his thick battle suit.

"_I Feel sorry for you,.. Hans." _Seras spoke as her spell neared completion. _"I may never be as strong as you, But I have friends I can rely on, all you have are slaves." _She gave the werewolf a last smile before she opened one of her palms in his direction, Facing the other to the battlefield. _"Bang."_ She mouthed dryly as she released all the light that had accumulated in her palms. And for a moment, as the light swept over the many wolves and ghouls belonging to the Fenriswulf tribe, and straight into his direction Seras thought she saw him smile.

As the light died out, there was no more trace of the captain or his army. The few Wallachians and Crimson fang wolves that had survived the battle looked up in surprise. Wondering why the energies had not burned them like it had their enemies.

Seras looked ahead once more before collapsing, Alucard catching her just before she hit the ground and pulling her up in his arms. Her breathing was fast and erratic as she took a few needful moments to recover. _"We have to go after them!"_ She suddenly remembered._"Some of them managed to get away, we have to stop them before they come across any huma...." _

"_That won't be necessary, Lieutenant Victoria." _She was suddenly interrupted by a stern voice. _"While we were on our way here we ran into a few, strays that seemed to be in quite a hurry, I assure you their pelts will make fine floor decorations" _Integra spoke with a smile as she, for the first time since Seras met her showed that she did have some, slightly eccentric, sense of humour.

If she had not seen it with her own eyes Seras would never have believed Integra would come to her aid, after she had decided to return to Alucard, eventually resulting in her capture. Integra cast Alucard a foul look, but it died as she saw the no life king hold Seras so, gently. She had never expected a vampire to be able to show care of any sort, her father had always described vampires as murderous vile demons, and the ones she had faced before had been exactly that.

As Integra looked Alucard over for any trace of ill intent their eyes momentarily connected, and she was shocked at the information they held, Pain, loss, Sadness, but also a lot of care and protectiveness towards the little girl lying in his arms. His eyes said everything _"It's alright, she is safe with me." _As her scowl slowly turned into a half-smile Integra Nodded and turned to her captain.

"_Mission Accomplished, All targets have been silenced. Let us head back home." _Captain Bernadette was obviously not completely satisfied with leaving Seras in the Vampire's care, but as he opened his mouth to speak a death-glare from Integra made him shut up before any sound managed to escape his lips.

Alucard and Seras watched the group until they were well out of sight, Seras smiling all the time as she felt safe laying in the arms of her dark saviour, only when she felt his eyes on her back she turned to offer him a cute smile, her hand tentatively reaching out to caress his face, as if to make sure he was really there.

"_How?" _Alucard asked finally breaking the silence, looking away to the discarded bag that had held her "Corpse" only minutes before. Seras shivered as the memories returned.

_"The head priest, Anderson had taken a liking to me, how I don't know. If there was a definition of heathen it would have been me, Perhaps he sensed my hidden potential... But he taught me that skill.. It allows a paladin to release their essence from their bodies making hem appear dead.."_ She couldn't keep herself from smiling at the thought. _"Needless to say, I never succeeded in doing so before."_

"_Not that."_ Alucard stated, his eyes looking at the bag with loathing, as if it would come and try to strangle Seras if he did not keep watching it. He barely resisted the urge to his at the inanimate piece of clot._ "How did they capture you?"_

Seras remained silent, she did not want to think on it, it was weak of her. Of all things they had used kids to get to her. Dead or not she would never be able to get herself to attack kids. She decided to change the topic _"You know.." _She began._ "If you were looking for the right moment to bite down this would be it, I have no light left within me to fight you. I'm just a poor little normal girl now."_ She joked with a giggle as she stared in the crimson eyes of the nosferatu that had conquered her heart. Knowing that after all they had been through he wouldn't even think of turning her, she was much too valuable the way she was.

* * *

_Neither of them knew they were being watched as he gazed upon the couple from afar, for once, his intent was just to observe, and to be plain, that was all he planned on doing from now on. As the man lifted his hand to his face he could clearly see the scorched skin, a small symbol that once served as a seal still partially visible. _

_A seal that once bound him, now broken. Purified as her light burned the flesh of his arm, a small price to pay for freedom. Perhaps one day he would return to them to offer his services, both as thanks for breaking his curse, and to make up to her for all the pain he had caused, one day perhaps, for now the wounds were still too fresh. For now it was for the best they thought Fenrir had died._

* * *

"_I can't believe it! I thought you respected me more than this!" _The voice of the fuming little blonde echoed along the thick darkstone walls of the castle's interior, Angrily Seras slapped a crystal chalice that was offered to her out of the hand of one of Alucard's servants, crimson liquid spilling over the black-wood floor as the goblet shattered. The girl's eyes were glowing like embers, which was the reason for her current anger. Alucard grinned as his bride gave him an angry pout.

"_You know, your anger is beautiful" _This line was enough to piss her off even more.

"_Oh, so that is why you did it?! Because you like to see me angry and not because you did not think I was good enough the way I was? Oh that makes me feel a lot better!" _She crossed her arms as she glared the cause of her current situation. Again only succeeding to amuse him. _"What if I did not want to become a vampire? What if I...."_ She stopped shouting when she saw Alucard's grin falter and his expression turn serious, almost depressed.

"_What if you what, Draculina? Wanted to live a normal life? Growing old and dying by the slow passing of time? That choice was never yours to make, not after all the time it took me to find one worthy of our blood."_ He seemed distant as he spoke. _"I'm a possessive monster Seras, I took a lot of effort to get you and I shall not lose you, even to time. I hope that one day you will learn to embrace what I made you into."_

She wanted to hate him for those words, for not even considering how she felt, but somehow, she just couldn't. The way he spoke, as if he knew how it was to lose your loved ones over and over again made her heart mourn for him. And she having lost her parents found herself thinking about how she would feel if she were to be cursed to go through that horrible event more than once. She thought that maybe, for this once it wouldn't be so bad to just give in to his will and take what he gave her with thanks.

Slowly she felt her anger dissipate and she surprised the no life king, who was clearly expecting the beating of his life as she rested her body against his, drifting off to sleep as his arms once again wrapped around her small frame. The surprise was a pleasant one and he gratefully rested his head on hers, inhaling her scent, tonight she smelled like peach with a hint of rose, why she covered her smell up with soap and.. whatever she used.. He did not know, she smelled fine regardless.

A sly grin formed on his face as he felt his usual cockiness return.  
_"So, are you tired of being a virgin yet?"_

As she took longer to reply he was getting more and more sure tonight would be the night.  
_"Don't push your luck."_

A minor setback, he thought with a sigh, but it did not matter. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

**Aaaaand CUT! That marks the end of this story. I hope I did not leave too many questions unanswered. Thank you all for reviewing, and staying with me till the end even though I took ages to update. Your reviews, feedback and support were invaluable. **

**You are what makes this community great, and it saddens me to say I will have to take my leave. At least as a writer. Expect a few more one shots from me when I find a little spare time, or like today took a day off from work as I felt quite sickly. And, if luck is on my side I may do a sequel on my Christmas story "The Aluclause" for coming Christmas. But nothing big. I'm dried out like a sponge in the Sahara.  
Once again, thank you for your kindness and hospitality.**

**Kitty out.**


End file.
